


my savior

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: jack ends up imprisoned on berk. hiccup is curios.written in 2014
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: the big four [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 87





	my savior

”Hey! Looks like I’ve got company”

They boy in the cell sounded way too happy for being a prisoner. Hiccup knew he was supposed to suspect something, maybe the prisoner knew a way to escape. But all that was on his mind was the curiosity. Where had this boy come from? Who was he? There was so much he wanted to know about the person who mysteriously showed up one day and caused chaos in the whole village. But he couldn’t show any of those emotions to the prisoner.

“Just eat up” he said instead and shoved a bowl and spoon under the door.

“Oatmeal, aren’t I lucky?” the boy said with a cocky smile as he picked up the bowl.

As the boy started to eat Hiccup sat down by the wall to inspect him. He was very strange, with icy blue eyes and hair as white as snow.

Beside the Viking his dragon, Toothless, growled quietly at the strange boy. Hiccup was fast to calm him down though. He knew the dragon wasn’t very fond of strangers, especially strangers that destroy his home and threaten the village.

“I understand why you’re staring - I mean, look at me - but it’s starting to get creepy” the boy said casually as he put the now empty bowl on the floor.

“Who are you?” Hiccup asked harshly and stood up again.

The boy sighed.

“My name’s Jack Frost” he answered and played a little with the spoon.

“I know that. What I want to know is _who_ you are” Hiccup took a step closer to the door separating them.

“I’ve already told you. I don’t know” there was a slight irritation in his voice now.

“How can you not know who you are” Hiccup asked and raised an eyebrow.

“I guess it’s because the moon didn’t tell me” Jack said and stood up too.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“I see. The moon talks to you” he said sarcastically.

“Not anymore” Jack said quietly and looked down to the floor. “He told me my name and then he shut up”

This boy was obviously crazy. The moon doesn’t talk. It’s not a living thing. It just hangs there, in the night sky and lights up the darkness. It never talks.

But still, there was something about this Jack. Hiccup couldn’t help but wonder if he was telling the truth. After all, he himself made peace between dragons and Vikings, something that had seemed impossible before. Maybe the moon talked, but only to certain people.

No. The moon doesn’t talk. Not even to Jack Frost.

“Just quit the lying and tell me who you are” he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know who I am! Don’t you think I would have told you if I knew?” Jack shouted as he flipped his head up and looked Hiccup straight in the eyes.

The honesty in the blue eyes was impossible to ignore, but his common sense got to him.

“Whatever” Hiccup muttered.

He started to walk out, Toothless walking ahead of him. But he was stopped.

“Wait!” Jack said and Hiccup turned around. “I can prove it”

Hiccup eyed him and waited for him to do something. Nothing happened.

“I’m going to need my staff” Jack said and motioned slightly to the strangely formed stick by the wall.

At first Hiccup didn’t want to hand the staff to him, afraid that he would use it to break out. But then he thought that there was no way he was getting out with a wooden stick and gave it to Jack.

As the white-haired boy gripped it, he grinned and put the top of it on the floor, making it covered by frost.

Hiccup took a surprised step back with eyes widened.

“How- How did you do that?” he whispered.

Jack grinned again.

“I’ve been able to do it since I was born from a lake two months ago” he said.

“Born from a lake?” Hiccup asked and Jack nodded.

After that Jack told Hiccup about everything he’d been through the past months. He told him about the cold and darkness his first night alive. He told him that until he came to Berk no one had been able to see him. He told him about his flying skills and winter powers.

The whole time Hiccup sat quiet and listened, fascinated. He knew from the beginning that there was something special about Jack, but he’d never thought that it was anything like this.

When Jack ended his story, Hiccup was fast with coming up with an escape plan. Together, and with a little help from Toothless, they managed to get Jack out of the cell unnoticed. Hiccup watched as his new friend flew away into the sky, happy that he was free. But he hadn’t expected to miss him so much.

A few days went by, and everything was normal. The Vikings didn’t like the fact that their prisoner had escaped but it was forgotten fast. Hiccup continued doing the stuff he normally did, but there was always a certain white-haired boy on his mind.

One night, when he sat up sketching something, he noticed how his room suddenly became very chilly. He turned around, hoping to see the friend he’d lost way to fast. But there was no one in the room except for him.

Then, suddenly, he felt cold lips pressed against his cheek. Hiccup turned around again, and there was the handsome boy.

“What are you doing here?” he breathed slowly and Jack grinned.

“I never thanked my savior, did I?” he said in a low voice.

For a moment they two boys just stared into each other’s eyes. Then, as if on cue, they pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, but was sadly interrupted when they heard heavy footsteps in the stairs.

“Hiccup, are you talking to someone?” Stoick asked as he entered his son’s room, where he found the boy sitting on his chair with a pen in his hand.

“Just myself” he answered in a bored voice.

“Okay” Stoick said and turned around to go back down.

And then he felt something cold on his nose, just for a brief second.

“What was that?” he asked no one in particular, but turned to Hiccup when the boy started to laugh.

“That would be Jack Frost nipping at your nose”


End file.
